


Mog Fever

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elf Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex Pollen, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: A mishap with a special flower in Moghome results in Ysayle having to take unexpected measures to restore the Warrior of Light to rationality.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from here: https://ff14kink.dreamwidth.org/460.html?thread=91596#cmt91596
> 
> "any/any, SEX POLLEN  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2016-05-04 01:24 am (UTC)(link)  
> please . ples
> 
> it can be a unique status effect, crafting recipe gone wrong, one or both parties can be affected, go wild. just as long as the people involved are lucid enough to make the informed decision to consent to a needy, frantic, biologically driven instinct to Fucc
> 
> m/m or f/f preferred! i'm partial to mWoL/thancred and fWoL/y'shtola + fWoL/ysayle but follow your kinky lil heart"

“ ** _AAAAACK!_** ”

A scream rang out through the underground level of Moghome, followed by a fit of loud, uncontrollable coughing. Alphinaud, Estinien, and Ysayle recognized the voice as the Warrior of Light, Rahela, and all ran in the direction from which they heard her. And there she was, flat on her back at the base of a massive, newly-opened flower, holding her stomach and coughing like she was about to hack up a hairball, or even a whole lung.

Alphinaud rushed to kneel at his friend’s side, his expression and voice on the verge of panic. “Rahela! Are you hurt?!”

Estinien, meanwhile, noticed a dusty powder that clouded the air. “What is this dust? It tingles the nose…”

“Nnngh…” Rah opened her mouth and let out another wave of coughs. “I slipped on some loose dirt, and ran into this strange flower--” Another cough. “And its pollen just… exploded on me. It feels so, so… Warm.” All of a sudden, her face flushed a deep crimson, and she began to breathe heavily, her whole body tensing and her fists clenching, feeling as if her blood was turning to fire.

Ysayle wasted no time, kneeling down and scooping the smaller woman off the ground in a threshold carry. “Worry not, my friend, we’ll find help for you,” she murmured into the adventurer’s cat-like ear, stroking a thumb against her striped cheek. It was intended as a comforting gesture, and yet… At that moment, the sensation in Rahela’s body began to change; her mind seemed to blur, and she could not explain why, but she was overtaken by an increasingly intense need to be beside the silver-haired woman. To be close to her, so close that not even clothing would separate them. Looking up to her with bleary eyes, forgetting all else, she raised an ungloved hand and slowly, she touched her fingertips to the other woman’s exposed skin, about to slide them under her robes…

“Oh, kupo, that’s not good, not good at all…”

At that moment, a high-pitched voice pulled the black mage back to reality. Moghan the moogle alchemist fluttered up and examined the miqo’te. He seemed to know what the problem was right away, and he flapped his little arms nervously, his pom wiggling.

This only alarmed the young arcanist further. Alphinaud cried out, “What? What is the matter with her?”

“W-well, uh…” Moghan twiddled his little paws nervously. “This is rather awkward to explain, kupo, but that pollen that exploded on her is…”

Estinien’s already-limited patience was now spent, and he grabbed Moghan by the scruff, yelling, “Out with it, rodent!”

“We use that pollen in our yearly mating rituals, kupo! It’s supposed to get lady moogles ready to have mooglets!”

Dead silence. No one was sure if they heard the moogle correctly, and they didn’t dare ask him to repeat it. Moghan went on, “I-It’s supposed to increase libido and fertility; the effects aren’t harmful, but really, really distracting. And it’s never been tested on a landlord, kupo…”

“Is there, is there any way to cure it?” Rahela asked, through watery eyes and a hoarse voice. “M-maybe just, throw a tub of cold water on me?”

“I’m afraid not, kupo,” Moghan said, shaking his pom. “This flower’s pollen, once it’s in your system, there’s only two options. The first is to just wait it out. It does eventually wear off on its own, but not for several days, and the symptoms are strong, excruciatingly so. Not very fun, and I believe you lot are on a tight schedule to meet with Lord Hraesvelgr.”

“He’s right. We can’t afford to waste any more time than we have already. What’s the other option, then?” Estinien asked, with a frown.

“Someone’s going to need to mate with her, kupo.”

Rahela let out another whimper, wringing her hands together to keep them from traveling to more intimate places on herself or the woman carrying her. The dragoon’s eyes weren’t visible under his helm, but he was surely rolling them as he crossed his arms and groaned, “Why did I suspect that would be the case?”

“I shall do it.” With no trace of hesitance in her voice, Ysayle offered herself.

“Ysayle? A-are you certain?” Alphinaud’s face seemed almost as red as Rah’s, and his voice broke as he attempted to volunteer. “I-I mean, I’ve never-- But I could--”

The young elezen’s feeble, bashful objections were cut off by the Azure Dragoon’s far gruffer one. “And leave the Warrior of Light in a vulnerable state, alone with _you?_ I think not.”

Ysayle shook her head, shooting an accusatory glare towards Estinien as she addressed Moghan. “Alphinaud is too young, and the dragoon would be ungentle. I shall be the one to cure her. That is, if Rahela does not object?”

The adventurer could scarce believe what she was hearing. She wasn’t so quick to presume that the heretic was acting out of a reciprocation of the intense desire brought about by the pollen; she realized Ysayle probably only volunteered out of necessity. But the concern that she was showing for the afflicted warrior’s feelings, it only made Rah want to be with her all the more. In response to the question, she smiled, and murmured, “Please…?”

The elezen woman returned the smile with her own, beaming with a warmth that deeply contrasted with her former moniker, and nodded. “I will take care of you,” she spoke softly, and ruffled the miqo’te’s hair, drawing a shiver out of her.

Moghan nodded, his pom bobbing forward. “Alright, then it’s agreed. Better hurry, though, before her symptoms get stronger. I’ll arrange somewhere private for you two straight away, kupo!”


	2. Part Two

Moghan led Ysayle and the afflicted Rahela to a small opening in the wall, the entrance to which was draped with vines. “Just head in through here to the mating cave. Sorry if the space is a touched cramped; it’s, ah, supposed to be for moogles only. But this is an emergency, kupo!”

Ysayle nodded to the moogle. Rahela, cradled within her arms, could barely see through the heady fog spreading through her mind, nor could she think clearly beyond how much she craved this beautiful, angelic ice goddess; the pulsing in her loins had grown unbearable, but she was still aware that the craving would be satisfied soon. Until then, she distracted herself planting gentle kisses and nips along the elezen’s neck and jawline. Through her blushing, Ysayle signaled to Moghan that he might want to leave before things got too heated, “Th-thank you, Moghan. I-I’m sure we manage it from here.”

“Alrighty, kupo. I’ll leave the both of you to it, then. And remember, the effects of the pollen only wear off once the afflicted person is thoroughly satisfied. I do realize that's pretty vague, but I'm sure you can do it!” Finally Moghan put up a sign above the opening, the untidy scrawl reading ‘DO NOT DISTURB,’ before fluttering off.

The elezen had to duck down onto her knees to enter the hole. Passing through the vines, she held tight onto Rahela, trying valiantly to not get distracted by the latter’s kisses and touches. The room at the end of the tunnel was more spacious than Moghan gave it credit for; not quite tall enough for Ysayle to stand at full height, but wide enough to contain an exceedingly fluffy bed of cloud mallow, large enough to fit both of them, resembling a smaller version of Chief Moglin’s fuzzy throne.

The miqo’te was placed upon the foot of the bed, her legs hanging off and spread apart with Ysayle standing between them. Rah lay still for but a moment, before looking up to the radiant, unspeakably alluring woman leaning over her, just visible in the cave’s pink bioluminescence. At that moment she was overcome with another wave of desire, and now that they were alone, there was no reason to hold back. Her hands lashed out to the nape of Ysayle’s neck to pull her down and capture her silvery lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Once she felt her lover returning the kiss, she shot her tongue out to explore the other woman's mouth, already losing herself in lust. Rah's hands slipped to the front of Ysayle’s blue robe and undid the clasp, letting it fall open. The silvery undershirt beneath had a diamond-shaped window cut into the front and Rahela took full advantage of it, breaking the kiss, her hands darting under the fabric and seizing her prize, pulling them free. The elezen gasped to feel Rahela kneading her breasts, hot mouth hungrily suckling and biting at a hard nipple, while pinching and tweaking the other. The mouth on her flesh released its grip with a kiss, and then switched to the opposite side, swirling her tongue over the bud. Listening to Ysayle’s soft moans, Rah purred in approval, knowing she was pleasing her.

“A-ah, hold on a moment longer,” Ysayle murmured to her, gently pushing her back down to the bed, prompting a disappointed whine. “We ought to at least disrobe first…”

That made sense, Rah thought. But she was impatient; the longer she waited, the more her mind descended into a feverish, lusty haze. So even when she started to pull off her boots, she got distracted, caught up in watching the radiant elezen shed her own clothes, ( _gods above, those black pantalettes…_ ) exposing more and more of her sleek body, her silvery skin, until she was completely naked.

The duskwight noticed the seeker’s eyes upon her, and her cheeks darkened with a blush. “Y-you're staring...”

“Ysayle… You’re so beautiful.”

“I would say the same for you, yet I've noticed that you're still dressed. Here, if you'll permit me…” Without any prompting, Ysayle knelt to the ground and set about removing Rahela's gear herself. Starting with the boots, followed by gloves and jewelry; the black mage’s holy rainbow shirt was already mostly open save for an odd tangled cloth sash at the waist, but it came off easily, all clothes set aside next to the bed. It was Rahela's turn to let out soft moans; the effects of the pollen had heightened the sensitivity of her skin, and every time Ysayle trailed her fingertips across her skin, or left soft open-mouthed kisses in their wake, it left her in the sweetest agony, the wet fire within her stoked to blazing and craving more.

“Turn around?” The ice goddess’ voice whispered into a soft ear, and Rahela obeyed. Ysayle undid the black bra, and laid it aside with the rest of the discarded clothes. All that was left were her trousers, and the miqo'te could not be bothered to act subtle about wanting them gone too, leaning forward till she was on all fours, torso low to the bed, but backside and tail lifted high in the air. All she received was an amused chuckle, but still Rah was obliged, and her trousers and smallclothes were removed, the cold air against her moist entrance causing a shiver. She felt a weight settle just above her and Ysayle’s cool skin pressed against her back as her hands grasped Rah’s ample breasts and massaged them, her touch feeling like heaven. The heretic gently teased and tugged at stiff, rosy nipples, prompting a high-pitched mewl. “You may relax, Rahela,” Ysayle soothed. “As I said, I shall take care of you as best I can.”

“Please, please don't stop…!”

Ysayle laid a kiss in the crook of Rahela's neck, and moved away, hands grasping the miqo'te’s hips. Finally came the sensation that she was waiting for: the elezen’s tongue pressed against her vulva and drew upwards, lapping up her juices. She let out a loud moan, signalling, _yes, this is what I want._ So Ysayle continued licking the tiny slit, periodically switching between that and suckling on the fleshy pink lips surrounding it. Rah was overcome, grabbing fistfuls of the cloud mallow and rocking forward and back against Ysayle's tongue, the pulsing pressure in her groin only building. Then she felt arms bracing her hips to hold her steady, and a hand reached around to massage the base of her tail. Once more she whimpered from the stimulation, the heat pulsing inside her compounded with her lover’s cooling touch caressing up and down her sides, from her backside to her shoulders and sometimes her breasts. Rahela whined aloud when Ysayle eventually pulled away.

“Turn over now?”

Whether that was a request, or a signal that Ysayle was going to turn Rah over so she'd lay on her back again, she wasn't sure. Either way, regardless of who did it, the miqo'te lay on her back now, legs spread apart and hanging off the side of the bed. Ysayle knelt between Rah's thighs and moved to resume her ministrations, kissing and kneading the skin on her way back to the core. Thumbs rubbed slowly against her folds, finally spreading them apart. Rahela realized what was coming a second before she felt the other woman’s lips close around her clit. She cried out, her back arched and her toes and tail curled, completely overwhelmed. Every sensation was magnified tenfold, and every swirl of Ysayle's tongue against the tiny bundle of nerve endings shot electrifying bolts of pleasure up her spine. The seeker’s hands flew down to grasp the other woman's head, holding her close. She, of course, had more in mind, and Rah nearly screamed at the intense feeling of two long, elezen fingers slipping deep into her sex.

She was well and truly lost now, solely at the mercy of the heretic’s most welcome assault. Ysayle knew what she was doing, rhythmically applying pressure to Rah’s clit while thrusting her fingers inside, her entrance so wet that she slid in and out with startling ease. Her inner walls clenched around her fingers as they thrusted, scissored, and curled within her. At long last, with one curl of the fingers reaching just the right spot, she released the flood. Rahela came with a loud, long, drawn-out moan, arching her back and curling her tail, pressing her lover’s face into her core, grabbing fistfuls of silver hair, desperate to hold onto something as waves of pleasure rocked her body.

She must have passed out from the orgasm, or at least was too dizzy to pay attention to what was going on afterwards. Through the fog, Rahela heard a muffled voice calling her name, and felt gentle fingertips brushing her bangs out of her sweat-dampened face. Teal eyes finally fluttered open, and got a full view of Ysayle, leaning over her, looking somewhat concerned. “Rahela? Are you alright now?”

She was unsure of how to answer her bedmate; it was difficult to tell what specifically had to be done to remove the effects of the pollen. Was only one orgasm truly enough? And then she got her answer when another intense heat gripped her body, and the burning, pulsing ache in her loins returned, drawing out another whine. Definitely a ‘no.’

Then, if she strained her ears to listen, she heard Ysayle mumbling to herself some distance away. “I don't understand this… Perhaps we will need Estinien after all. But Moghan said the pollen increased fertility, and of course that increases the risk of his seed taking root… Should I just keep going? But if she’s this exhausted from just the one, how much more can she take…?”

Rahela was altogether unaware of what kind of effect that the pollen was having on her, but she knew what it made her want. What she craved with all her body was not only sexual satisfaction for herself, but also that of her partner. And Ysayle, the ice goddess whose beauty and body demanded worship, she’d had complete control over the situation, but had ignored her own pleasure, focused only on helping her. It wasn't relief… It was only intensifying the lust manifold. The miqo'te pushed herself up to a sitting position, reaching out to take hold of Ysayle’s hand, the one that had just been inside her, and pull it towards her lips. She seemed surprised to have her fingertips gently kissed and be on the receiving end of Rahela’s pleading stare.

“Ysayle, I, I think I figured it out…” She took the long digits into her mouth, licking and sucking off her own nectar. “I wanna pleasure you too. ”

The older woman was taken aback at this request, inhaling sharply, but didn’t yank her hand away either. Instead she raised her free hand to cover her mouth, looking more embarrassed than anything. “Rahela, this, this is about helping you, curing your affliction; it’s for no one’s sake but yours…”

Rah wasn’t deterred, putting her arms around Ysayle’s waist and pulling her closer with a hug. “Please… Moghan, he, he said that it only wears off once I feel completely satisfied, right?”

She felt the elezen’s long fingers, still wet with saliva, run through her hair, fingernails lightly scratching the scalp behind her ears. “I-I mean, that’s true, but--”

“The pollen doesn’t just make someone uncontrollably randy,” Rah explained, nuzzling her face into her lover’s navel. “It makes them _desire_ someone, _crave_ them, feel _attracted_ to them. And you were the one I was attracted to. But you’ve been doing everything so far; and, and it felt amazing, but I want to take you too. Please?”

  
Silence permeated the room for a long moment. But finally, Ysayle returned the hug, and murmured so quietly that Rahela almost missed it: “Very well.”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! How long has it been, a year? I don't know, but it's one I can finally strike off my list of unfinished fics. I hope you enjoy~!

Rahela forcefully pulled Ysayle onto the bed with her, sinking into the cotton-like fuzz when they landed. The taller woman seemed startled to lay on something so soft, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, before the expression changed to a smile, nestling herself in with a giggle.  _ Her smile was so wonderful, bright like the sun _ . And Rah lay beside her, taking the time to admire her svelte, reclining body before making good on her request. She straddled the other woman, staring deep into her eyes; Ysayle looked almost nervous, lips pursed and her face flushed. Through her haze, Rahela couldn't care less, leaning down to embrace her, their breasts docked against each other, hot bodies pressed together. She tucked a lock of silvery hair behind a pointed ear, and leaned in close to whisper, “ _ I want to make you mine. So please, help me. _ ” 

“H-- Ah, help you? In what way?”

“Tell me what turns you on?”

“I--I don't know. I've only had one partner before, back during my days in Tailfeather, and we were both inexperienced…” Rah stared expectantly at her, but she just shook her head. “So, just do what feels right, I'll be certain to let you know if I enjoy it.”

What feels right? Following her instincts and moving on to new territory, the mage laid soft butterfly kisses across Ysayle's jaw, sucking on her pulsepoint. Little nips and pecks trailed down her long neck, and this drew out soft gasps and giggles and even squirming.

‘ _ She loves moogles and she's ticklish. Ysayle, you are the cutest heretic on the face of Hydaelyn.’ _  But she didn’t want to linger there for too long, so the seeker turned her attention elsewhere, wherever the cravings told her to go. Rah’s hands moved to fondle the elezen’s breasts, nuzzling her face in between them, getting to lavish them with the attention she had wanted to give before. She kissed the warm, velvety skin, laying her wide open mouth over an areolae and sucking on it. Ysayle shivered, gently scratching the back of Rah's head. The mage purred, but forced herself to focus. She couldn't make Ysayle cum by being distracted. 

Rahela intended to copy the methods that brought her to orgasm only moments ago. Her head between the elezen’s legs, she wasted little time. Diving right in, she tasted Ysayle’s skin, and slid a finger into her slit.  _ Gods above _ , she tasted so divine, and her inner walls so slick and warm. But now that she was getting what the pollen made her want, Rahela's head got even cloudier with desire. Her licks and kisses became clumsy, and some missed their mark entirely. And her fingers probed as deep as she could reach, but no matter how she curled and shifted them, they weren't drawing out the potent reaction she was hoping for. 

And that was when she remembered the size difference between them. Ysayle was a good deal taller than Rahela, and her fingers much, much longer. The miqo’te couldn’t reach the elezen’s more sensitive inner spots by fingering. And the pollen made her head too foggy to find stimulate her clit with the same pinpoint accuracy, even when Ysayle spread her lips for the very purpose of exposing it. 

Finally the other woman sat up, tilting in her lover's face and pressing the back of her fingers against her flushed forehead. “Rahela, what's the matter? Is your affliction worsening?”

The seeker’s eyes began to water, and she coughed several times, only able to speak again once it subsided. “Uggggh… I'm allergic to regular pollen as it is. Moogle sex pollen must be affecting me even worse.”

Rah felt Ysayle’s arms reach around to pull her up and gather her up into an embrace, ending with her sitting in the elezen’s lap. “I see. Then you don't need to force yourself. We shall figure something out…”

And then something clicked in her head. Their position, if she were to just… “Hold on, I think I just did.”

Rah didn't really know what she was doing or if her idea would work, but she got up on her knees, straddling Ysayle's left leg. And then she hoisted up the right leg to lay on her left shoulder, adjusting herself until the two womens’ groins were only about an ilm or two apart.

Looking at Ysayle’s face, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh my…”

“Ready…?”

“Y-yes.”

Upon reclining slightly backwards and pushing her hips forward, their vulvas met with a  _ squelch. _ Both women shuddered, and Rahela squeezed the thigh leaning against her chest. Experimentally swivelling her hips forward, the sensation sent a most amazing jolt through her. So she did it again. And again.  _ Good gods, and again…! _

Both Rahela and Ysayle were already so wet, the friction between their bodies was just the right amount, slick enough for unimpeded movement, but still both women gasped whenever their clits touched. The miqo'te feverishly kept up the frenzied pace of her ‘thrusts’, feeling herself throb more and more until she once again felt herself on the edge. 

“Nnn… Ysayle…” Rahela moaned out, letting her hands wander everywhere of their own accord. She leaned forward, resting her head on the elezen’s shoulder and reverently whispered into her ear, “I, I love you…!

The other woman gasped, her expression one of pure bliss; she was getting close too. “Rahela, you… You're doing splendidly. Just a little more…”

So she sped up her thrusts, grinding their hips together, the sound of wetness, panting, and moaning filling the cave. The wet heat between them, the stimulation, the pulsing in her loins  was overwhelming and she craved more. Rahela leaned down to kiss Ysayle and fondle her further, not noticing the other woman’s hand snaking down, and rubbing hard at the miqo’te’s clit. Her hips bucked and her whole body tremored, and within seconds she climaxed again, howling as she lost control, nigh flailing everywhere from the waist down. 

And finally, her lover squirmed and writhed with a loud and long cry, and Ysayle curled in on herself as she came. Both women collapsed, and lay there tangled together, still entwined as they caught their breath. Rahela near purred in contentment, the throbbing agony gone at long last, and she took a moment or three to just savor the sweet relief and enjoy the comedown from their high. 

Ysayle spoke first, stroking her fingertips through Rah’s hair. “Are you feeling better…?”

“Nnnn… I, I think so…” Like sneezing out all the phlegm stopping up her nose, Rahela felt like she could breathe again. “Gods, I'm thirsty, though.”

“Thank goodness.” Ysayle closed her eyes with a smile and settled back down onto the cloud mallow.

Now that she could think clearly again, Rah could hardly believe what just happened. Only recently, she’d thought of this woman laying beside her as an enemy; she remembered all too well their clash at the Akh Afah Amphitheatre, and the Lady Iceheart’s words that brimmed with contempt and near-hatred, followed by the bitter struggle with Shiva. And now? Over the last few days they had gone from begrudging, untrusting allies to tentative, but still not completely trusting, friends; and now was a sudden jump straight to bedmates. In the heat of the moment, she had even declared her love for the heretic. Rahela had no clue how the relationship between them would stand after they emerged out of this cave; surely they couldn’t act like this never happened…

She couldn’t explain why, but she didn’t want that. The effects of the pollen had worn off, but she still felt herself longing for Ysayle. Even now, still catching her breath and lying in the glowing pink cloud mallow, pale skin drenched with sweat, the elezen was perhaps the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman Rahela had ever seen. Was it just her remembering how the spores made her feel, or was this real, genuine attraction…?

Turning back over to face the other woman, Rahela decided that now was as good a time as any to find out. She scooted closer to embrace Ysayle again; cupping her flushed cheeks, Rah touched their foreheads together. Silver eyes fluttered open, and their owner let out a soft, “ _ Hm? _ ” She wasn’t objecting yet,  Ever-so-gently, her lips pressed against the other’s, the seeker wondering, almost daring to hope, if the chaste kiss would be returned.

It wasn’t.

Ysayle jerked her head back, sitting upright. “Rahela, what are you doing?”

“Oh, uh, I, I just thought… I thought we...”

“M-make no mistake. This was for necessity; it was the only way to cure you of the pollen’s effects, and we could not leave you in such a state. I-I admit it was quite enjoyable, and you have my apologies if you expected anything more, but we should not take this further than we already have. After all, we’re technically still enemies, and we still must--” Ysayle cut herself off with a panicked gasp. “ _ \--Hraesvelgr! _ O Saint Shiva, forgive me, have I-- Have I betrayed our love…?”

Rah could feel her heart sink. Of course, how ridiculous it was to think that circumstances as improbable as this could even possibly lead to something more. And as it turns out, Ysayle was almost certainly regretting all of this. All because she was clumsy enough to slip into a damned sex flower. As much as she wanted to just curl up into a ball and die from embarrassment, she willed herself to get off the cloud mallow bed. “…We should go. Let Estinien and Alphinaud know that I’m better.”

“Y-yes, we've kept them waiting long enough.”

The two dressed themselves in awkward silence, not looking at each other. Rah shook out her garments to make sure none of that accursed pollen remained on them. Belts, buttons, and robes were put back in their proper places, until both women were just as clothed as they were when they came in, if a little more disheveled and sweaty.

“I wonder if the Moogles could direct us to somewhere we can wash off,” Rah made conversation, half-attempting a smile, and then her mind trailed off to the pleasant idea of her and Ysayle bathing together in a lake, but quickly thought better of entertaining more amorous fantasies. The other woman was already heading out of the tunnel, so she hurried after her, trying to keep her eyes and thoughts away from Ysayle.  _ Don't look at her backside, don't think about how nice it felt, don't think about any part of her beautiful, stunning body… _

But once the two were back into the fresh air, Rahela couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

“Thank you, Ysayle. Sorry things got weird at the end. But I guess I was just so grateful for what you did, and caught up in the moment that I stopped thinking right.” The elezen remained silent, so perhaps against her better judgment, Rah kept going. “And if you're worried if what Hraesvelgr or Shiva might think, all they would need to know is that this whole thing was my fault in the first place, and that you were the first volunteer to help me. And that the alternatives were suffering for days on end, or worse: sex with Estinien, or even Alphi--.”

“Rahela?” She looked up, and Ysayle’s hand pushed back her bangs. Is she checking to see if the fever was really gone? But instead, she received a soft, sweet kiss to her forehead, and a radiant, fond smile. “Thank you as well.”


End file.
